


自投罗网（又名：这个攻明明超想要却过分套路）

by 14oh14oh



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14oh14oh/pseuds/14oh14oh
Summary: 心机腹黑假性冷淡控制欲爆棚攻X误以为男朋友没性趣送货上门双性大奶受年下。小攻盯上小受很久了，小受因为身体原因戒心较重，小攻控制欲爆棚，偷窥，偷拍，窃听，跟踪了解小受一切习性之后，放弃强取豪夺，织了一张密实的网，吸引小受自投罗网，牢牢地逮住了小兔子。雷点如上，我应该会尽快填坑的。目前想好的play：车震、制服诱惑、吃醋惩罚、怀孕产奶、试衣间play～！喜欢爱欲交融。两篇文章都会完结。喜欢什么play可以留言告诉我。期待姐妹能温柔的抱抱我！催更微博：青山远黛云自流oh
Relationships: 顾礼/肖恩 菲勒
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 背景设定在未来，星际文，是因为小攻背景特殊，其他的和现代文没太大差。

作者有话要说：关于背景的设定完全是因为小攻身份特殊，当现代文看就好了。

故事背景：时间，星际5378年，国家，星际联邦国。  
“砰”，边走出电梯边低头查看邮件消息的顾礼和一个人撞了一个满怀，顾礼被撞的眼冒金星，被一只骨节分明的手扶住站稳脚跟之后急忙道歉，首先入目的是发亮的军靴和笔挺的工装裤，一个站的笔挺的小哥，至少比自己高出一个头，顾礼有点懵，他这层楼只有两户人家，他在第一天搬进来的时候见过邻居小哥，从他正式搬进来到现在小半年了，他都一直期盼再见到小哥，可惜一直没遇到过，他都快忘记惦记这事了，结果这小哥出现了。只见对面的小哥弯腰捡起手机递给他，然后略一点头，就抬脚进了电梯。顾礼将哽在喉间的寒暄咽下去，愣愣的看着他下电梯。  
顾礼直直地指纹开锁进门，然后给自己倒了杯水坐下，出神的想起搬家那天小哥在电梯口帮他挡住掉落的箱子，这个小哥真得很帅呀，是自己的菜。想到自己哽在喉间的问候，和没来得及说出口的感谢，回过神来，又叹了口气，准备拿出手机继续看没看完的邮件，却发现自己解不开手机的锁，还把手机给锁了一分钟。  
？？？  
这是怎么回事？顾礼回想了一下，小哥给他捡起手机递给他时，两款特别相似的手机，都没装手机壳，这位小哥不会拿错了吧？顾礼倒不担心小哥不还手机，跑得了和尚跑不了庙，反正就是邻居，这会儿才七点，估计一会儿他会过来还手机吧。顾礼起身换套衣服，去书房开始画稿。  
顾礼原以为小哥下电梯发现不对就会马上上来找他，结果都快十点了，隔壁小哥还是没过来还手机，顾礼有点担心了，编辑联系不上他估计要原地爆炸，杀上门来。正想着时，就听见门铃响了，顾礼在门口看了眼，果然是隔壁小哥。顾礼急忙把门打开，“你好！是咱们的手机拿错了吗？”  
小哥点点头，把手机递还给他，“不好意思，我出门有点事，所以现在才来交换手机。”  
小哥的眉眼很深邃，直视着顾礼，顾礼被他盯的有点紧张，不自觉的绷紧了背，“没事没事，是我...是我撞了您”，顾礼微微红了脸，“我...我叫顾礼，礼花的礼。”   
“我叫肖恩。”话题到这儿就结束了，顾礼有点尴尬，结果肖恩并没有要走的意思，顾礼顿了顿，礼貌性的邀请肖恩进来坐坐，结果肖恩答应了，还把手里的塑料袋递给了他，顾礼早就注意到了肖恩手里的水果，原来是用在这儿的吗？顾礼有些走神的想。  
顾礼接过水果，侧身让肖恩进来，家务机器人给肖恩拿了拖鞋，顾礼亲自给肖恩倒了杯水，让机器人去清洗水果。“我搬来这儿小半年了，第一次见到你呢。”顾礼随便起了个话头，被肖恩看着他实在有点手足无措。  
肖恩微微点头道：“之前一直没住进来，这次休假就住过来了。”肖恩看他略微不自在的样子，“我们交换一下手机号码吧，有事可以给我打电话。”  
“哦哦！！对对对！”顾礼微微松一口气，拿出手机按他报的号码，打了过去。“你duochat账号也是这个吗？”肖恩保存了他的号码，然后点点头。“今晚有点晚了，不打扰你休息了！”说着便起身准备离开。   
顾礼将人送到门口，然后拿起手机回了换衣间，解下了胸前的裹布，不知道肖恩什么时候会过来还手机，重新包起来又很麻烦 ，他胸口的裹布就一直不敢松开，现在松下裹布，顾礼长长的舒了一口气，换上柔软的吊带小背心，然后轻轻的给小兔子按摩，按摩手法是私人医生丽娜教的，长时间裹胸之后必须给小白兔按摩，不然会血液不疏通导致乳腺发炎，胸部肿胀，顾礼吃过苦头，所以每次拆完裹胸都会老老实实给胸部按摩。换衣凳上的手机屏幕亮了一下，顾礼余光瞥到，单手揉着胸部，然后拿起了手机，duochat来消息了，是肖恩。肖恩告诉他，今天晚上有个人给他打电话了，他接了说不是本人，刚刚忘记跟他说了。  
顾礼放下手，向他表示自己知道了，并向肖恩道了晚安。  
晚上，顾礼躺在床上，想起肖恩在电梯口扶住他的手，骨节分明，指甲也修剪的很整齐，顾礼咽了下口水，轻轻的磨蹭着腿间夹住的被子，又觉得有点不够，把手伸进裤子里，捏住自己的阴茎上下套弄了会，本就半立的阴茎立刻就挺了起来颤巍巍的，顾礼把另一只手继续往下伸，原本是蛋蛋的位置上长的却是一朵小花，顾礼轻轻拨开肉瓣儿，细长的手指绕着圈儿抚慰自己，然后并起两根手指往里轻轻的抽插着，顾礼呼着气，轻轻的呻吟着，顾礼安慰了自己一会儿，突然手机叮咚一下，是肖恩，顾礼松开套弄阴茎的手，胡乱在湿巾上蹭了蹭，点开肖恩2s的语音，肖恩富有磁性的声音从音筒里传了出来，“晚安。”顾礼耳朵一苏，插进小花里的手开始激烈起来，他反复地点开肖恩的语音，一遍又一遍的晚安，顾礼没坚持多久就抖着腿泄了出来。  
床单湿了一大片，顾礼看着一片狼藉的床单，认命的将床单换了，将底下的防水垫也一并换掉，清洁掉手机和床头柜，捏了捏自己的小白兔，就陷入了梦乡。  
第二天一大早顾礼就被吵醒了，有人敲门。不会是肖恩把？顾礼猛地从床上坐起，来不及裹胸，给自己套上大外套，显示器上出现的却是编辑特瑞发量略少的头顶，顾礼才猛然想起昨晚自己并没有给编辑回电话，顾礼拿起电梯卡下去接特瑞，特瑞没电梯卡上不来，刚把特瑞迎进电梯，他就开始狂轰滥炸催他交稿。顾礼一边嗯嗯点头一边领着他往画室走，画室里他的画稿整整齐齐的贴满了整个房间，顾礼有个毛病就是见不得自己的画躺在地上，就算是废稿也会搅碎整理干净扔进桶里。  
“你穿这么厚干嘛？”特瑞看顾礼清点画稿给他，止住自己的话头问了一句。“嗯，有点冷...”顾礼略含着胸回道，特瑞看着自己单薄的长袖衬衫，略略无语。“我本来准备今天直接扫描发给你的。”  
特瑞又有点炸毛了，顾礼上上周拖上周，上周拖到现在，打他电话还不接，他要是再收不到稿子怕是又要被同事切尔莉给嘲讽到暴毙。好在特瑞拿到稿子之后心情好了很多，一边穿鞋，一边叮嘱了顾礼下一次交稿时间，放出自己的威胁再拖稿就住他家来。顾礼老老实实的点头送特瑞到电梯口，按下电梯按钮，没等多久，电梯就到了。


	2. 第二章  按摩

电梯开门之后里面却有人，是肖恩。可能是刚运动完回来，肖恩戴着运动护额，被护额撑起来的头发潮湿的打着绺儿，单手插兜，带着耳机，右手提着个袋子，站的笔挺，顾礼有些惊喜的跟肖恩打了个招呼，肖恩出了电梯，顾礼手忙脚乱的送了特瑞上了电梯，余光瞥道肖恩并没有走，心里窃喜。  
肖恩摘下耳机，将手里的袋子递给他，顾礼愣愣的提过来一看，是温热的豆浆和鼎福记的包子。顾礼鼓起勇气地问道：“你每天都这个时候去运动吗？”  
“嗯。”肖恩回道，低低的嗓音在顾礼耳边开始旋转，顾礼略绷紧脖颈，想起昨晚那循环播放的晚安，脸腾得烧了起来。“那我先进去了。”说完一溜烟跑了。顾礼靠着门，有些懊恼，怎么不问清楚到底什么时候去运动呢！可是自己也没法儿和他一起运动....顾礼有些失落得坐在了沙发上，他的胸尺寸不小，裹胸到正常出门需要废很大的劲，勒得那么紧再运动完全喘不上气来。  
顾礼咬了一口鼎福记的包子，还是自己最喜欢的香菇肉馅，这难道不是命运的安排吗？顾礼给自己打气，放下包子回道衣帽间，开始找自己的运动内衣，决定明早就起来守株待兔一起运动。顾礼是运动的，不过是在家里，最初顾礼开始运动的时候在网上订购运动内衣，先买了件A杯，发现自己完全穿不上，买了件C杯发现还是小了，猛的下单了一件E杯发现居然大了，着实松了一口气，第四件才知道自己适合D杯，他不由苦中作乐安慰自己起码还在正常人类范畴。顾哲套上自己的大号运动内衣，然后开始尝试给自己裹胸，裹是能裹好的，顾礼开始一点一点的放松裹胸再套上衣服，尝试让自己更舒服一点，却又不显得上身奇怪，反复尝试，最后试出来的效果有点像胸肌有点大的男性，顾礼在跑步机上试了试，满意了，心情大好。回到沙发上，把已经有点凉的包子和豆浆喝掉，鼎福记的手艺就是棒！  
顾礼美滋滋的趴在沙发上给肖恩发消息：“谢谢你的包子~！太好吃啦！”肖恩并没有马上回他，顾礼在沙发上翻滚着等肖恩的消息，喃喃自语道这么帅的男孩子会不会已经有对象了？顾礼不由得正视这个想法，决心找机会去肖恩家看看。  
说干就干，顾礼走到厨房，看了看冰箱里得材料，开始备菜。他决定中午给肖恩送菜，顺便去他家看看！他画稿要是有这个积极性，特瑞的头发估计还能再多点。突然顾礼的手机嘀嘀了两下，“顾礼，你那儿有烫伤药吗？”是肖恩的消息。  
“有的！你把受伤的地方放在凉水下冲着。”肖恩被烫伤了吗？顾礼拿出医疗箱，找出一支烫伤膏，和烫伤降温喷雾，然后迅速出门敲响了肖恩的门。肖恩侧着身给他开了门，让他进来，“直接穿着鞋进来。”顾礼紧张起来，肖恩家的格局和自己家的格局是一模一样的，但是风格却很不一样，重要的是，肖恩家连备用拖鞋都没有，显然是一个人住的。顾礼把其他想法抛在脑后，“你被烫伤了吗？”，肖恩把右手手背伸给看他，肖恩的手背已经通红，完全不同于正常的皮肤，顾礼握住他的手，拿出降温喷雾喷在他的手上，然后拿出烫伤膏仔仔细细的给他涂上，然后比了比肖恩的手，拿出手机订购了一个烫伤手套，下午三点才能送到，戴上可以防止擦破水泡起的皮，虽然肖恩的手不一定会起水泡，有备无患嘛。  
肖恩一直静静的看着顾礼，顾礼有些不自在的放开了肖恩的手，“你在做什么，为什么会烫到呀？”“我本来想做个汤喝的。”肖恩听起来有点委屈，完全不像脸上那么平静。顾礼环视房间，完全没有另一个人的气息，他忍住翘起的嘴角，觉得肖恩有点可爱，“汤还在火上嘛？我去帮你收一下”说着便和肖恩一起起身去了厨房。“我已经关火了。”出乎顾礼的意料，厨房并不是一片狼藉的样子，只是汤洒在了洗菜台上，大部分汤还是好好的待在汤碗里，也不知道是怎么烫到的。顾礼熟练地清理完，“我能尝一下嘛？”顾礼好奇道，肖恩从抽屉里拿出一支勺子递给了顾礼，顾礼呼了呼热气，竟然挺好喝的！  
顾礼惊奇道：“肖恩，你的汤很好喝哦！”  
肖恩注视着顾礼瞪得圆圆得眼睛，柔软得黑色发丝乖顺得打着卷儿，肖恩动了动喉头，也笑了：“真的吗？我按照网上的步骤一个都没有少做出来的。”  
顾礼被肖恩的笑晃了眼，顾礼需要微微抬头才能看到肖恩的眼睛，他深邃的眉眼，直挺的鼻梁，薄厚适宜的嘴唇，栗色的头发打着卷儿，苍白的皮肤，湛蓝的眼睛里似乎只有自己，顾礼嘴角的笑收了收，不由得向前迈一步，冲动地想上前含住肖恩的唇。肖恩抬起右手，似乎是想搭住他的肩，顾礼回神，挡住肖恩的右手，握住他的手腕道：“你现在可不能乱动右手了！你这几天都来我家吃饭把！”说着仔细看了看肖恩的手有没有褪红，拉着肖恩回到沙发边又喷了一次降温喷雾。  
顾礼抬头发现肖恩正盯着自己的运动服看，“怎...怎么了吗?”顾礼有点紧张，是不是胸肌太大了？他低头看了一下自己，说着就想起身回家换件更宽松的衣服，肖恩笑着摇了摇头，摁住了他想起身的动作“没怎么， 你是准备去运动吗？”顾礼只好点了点头，心念一动，“我正准备去健身找个教练教我运动呢。”肖恩把他拉起来，顾礼被他拉着进了一间房间，原来是一间健身室，“你想怎么练？我教你！”顾礼心中窃喜，满屏烟花，嘴上只是：“我不知道怎么练...”   
肖恩抬起他的手臂让他用力，顾礼老实地照做，肖恩伸出手在他的肌肉上捏了捏，然后绕着他转了一圈，“我每天画画坐太久了，所以想运动一下...”顾礼伸着手臂站着说道，“尤其脖子和肩膀会经常酸，所以...”  
顾礼话还没说完就感觉到肖恩的手覆上了他的脖颈，顺着颈向肩膀滑动，他顿时就僵住了，他偷偷的喘了口气，肖恩的大拇指顶住颈骨两侧的肌肉，发力的揉着，顾礼“啊”得呻吟出声，肖恩手臂一顿，顾礼向左侧头扭动想挣开肖恩的手，想到肖恩的手受伤了，又不敢动了，“肖恩！”顾礼试图出声制止他给自己按摩。  
“别动！”肖恩上半身靠近顾礼在他耳边低声说道，低音炮冲击耳膜，顾礼红着耳朵，完全不想动弹了，肖恩大拇指揉捏他的肌肉，“放松”，顾礼试图放松自己的肩部肌肉，“你绷得太紧了。”肖恩的手逐渐往下顺着蝴蝶顾揉按一圈，顾礼控制着呼吸，感觉到自己的小花开始翕张，他已经有点湿了，肖恩张开手掌，手指和大拇指呈现一个斜着的L形，手指把住肋骨后侧，用大拇指揉捏他脊柱两边的肌肉，很舒服，但是顾礼的心思已经完全不在旖旎上了，他逐渐开始紧绷起来，因为肖恩的手指离他被束缚的胸部太近了，顾礼害怕了。肖恩发现了顾礼的紧绷，收起靠前的手指，握成拳，转动着拳头用大拇指和关节揉顶着脊柱的肌肉，肖恩的手愈来愈下，“腰真细。”肖恩突然感叹道，“啊”顾礼有点懵，“我说你的腰真细，腰肩比很好。”肖恩的手更向下了，接近腰窝的位置，肖恩边揉边问道：“这儿疼吗？”顾礼眼眶已经微红，泛着泪光，小花儿翕张的更加厉害，底下的水儿估计已经把内裤浸透了。  
“不疼。”顾礼控制着呼吸回答道，然后偷偷的撅起臀。  
“这样呢？”肖恩加了点力道，平静的问道。  
顾礼努力控制着不颤抖的回答道：“也不是很疼。”  
肖恩咬住牙关，喉头滚动。  
肖恩握住他的胯骨，用大拇指揉了揉顾礼的腰窝附近，顾礼全身一绷，只觉得失禁一般小花儿流出了一股水。“这儿不疼的话说明你平时走路没有盆骨前倾的问题，背部肌肉紧张要多把胸挺起来..”  
顾礼慌慌的打断他：“我回去上个厕所，一会儿来我这儿吃饭~！”他的帐篷已经完全掩饰不住了，前端也濡湿了，他也不敢回头看肖恩，急急得推门出去了。  
如果顾礼此时能回头看看肖恩，也许他会屁股尿流的跑开，接下来的故事就不是这样发展了，但是他没有。肖恩站在原地捻了捻手指，盯着顾礼远去的背影，缓缓从兜里掏出耳机戴上听着耳机里传来地顾礼急促地喘息声，眼里燃烧着噬人的欲望，抬脚走向书房，显示器的屏幕里显示地是顾礼急冲冲走向卫生间地背影。


	3. 第三章 入瓮

顾礼冲到自己家的卫生间，锁好门，放下马桶盖，一把脱下自己的裤子坐在马桶盖上开始抚慰自己，他一只手上下套弄着自己挺立的阴茎，胀红的看上去有点可怜的滴着水，另一只手向下探进自己的小花儿，果然内裤已经湿透了，顾礼急切的抚慰着自己，很快他就射了。射完后的阴茎蔫头蔫脑的晃动着，顾礼松开套弄阴茎的手胡乱解开自己的裹胸，把手伸进运动内衣里粗暴得揉捏住自己的粉色的乳尖，他已经顾不得其他了，毫无章法的上下揉弄自己却总是差点什么，女穴的高潮迟迟不来，顾礼难过得哼哼出声，顾礼回忆着肖恩有力的大手，揉捏着他的脖颈，粗糙的手面摩擦着他细嫩的后脖肉，感叹着他的腰真细，顾礼的动作更加激烈，终于要到了，顾礼高亢的呻吟出声：“肖恩。”然后颤抖着泄了。女穴的高潮来得让顾礼沉醉，他瘫软在马桶盖上回味着肖恩在他身上游走的大手，小花又开始开合着，渴望着。顾礼看了看时间，冷静了一下，该去给肖恩做饭了。   
顾礼看着镜子里斜斜得勒着自己乳肉的运动内衣，花穴张合着滴着水，渐渐红了眼眶，这样一副畸形得身体能被肖恩接受吗？顾礼的心情瞬间就低落下来，他快速的冲了个澡，把衣物都放进脏衣篓里，换了条干净的裹胸布，然后去厨房做菜。  
肖恩来的有点早，顾礼把肖恩迎了进来，让肖恩先坐，肖恩没坐多久就起身站在厨房外盯着顾礼，顾礼被他盯得把老抽当生抽，一碗菜黑漆漆的出了锅，本来准备大战厨威的顾礼的脸也黑了，“你别在这儿盯着我~！”顾礼忍不住直说道。  
看到肖恩明显愣了愣，顾礼懊恼自己心直口快，“那我能转转吗？”肖恩问道。  
由于平时特瑞也会来自己家里，因此顾礼的女性用品都放的很隐蔽，因此也没多犹豫，便点了点头，叮嘱肖恩注意自己的右手。  
等顾礼做好饭菜叫肖恩时，肖恩正坐在阳台上的沙发上，右手乖乖的搭在扶手上。顾礼的心情有些低落，肖恩本就话不多，两个人静静的吃完饭，家务机器人麻利的收拾完。顾礼再次检查了一下肖恩的手背，肖恩的手背上起了一个3cm长，2cm宽的不规则的水泡，比起之前的那一大片红，这个水泡的范围已经是顾礼很知足的了，顾礼收敛心神，迅速给肖恩涂好药，肖恩去楼下拿了烫伤手套，顾礼给肖恩戴上之后，就去画室画画了。  
肖恩回到家中输入密码进入书房，将兜里的8个摄像头扔在抽屉里，看着书房里全是黑屏的8台显示器。肖恩坐在桌前把数据存储芯片清空，然后抽出来剪成碎片，指节敲击着自己高价收购房屋地合同，拨通了一个电话，冷淡地开口道：“把搬家公司解散，找人来清理掉我的东西。”想起顾礼那一声高亢的呻吟，猎物即将到手，他心满意足地笑了。


	4. 第四章  你为什么不进来

顾礼不平静的与肖恩度过受伤的第一天后，他一天内心情起伏很大，也是累了，沾床就睡着了。第二天起了个大早，顾礼洗漱完就发现肖恩给他发了消息，让顾礼如果起来了过去一趟，顾礼换掉自己柔软的小背心，揉了揉自己的小兔子，小兔子昨天被勒了很久，忘记按摩之后有些肿痛，顾礼不敢裹得太紧，稍微裹了裹之后套上宽松的家居服，对着镜子照了照，略含着胸，叮嘱自己得注意一点。  
顾礼敲了敲肖恩的门，等了一会儿肖恩才打开门。肖恩上半身什么都没穿，饱满的胸肌上面粉褐色的豆豆，白净的皮肤却一点都不显得柔软，雕刻般的腹肌，栗色的发丝滴着水儿顺着流畅的人鱼线，滑到松松的浴巾就看不见了，顾礼脑子里一片浆糊，完全不能思考了，肖恩见顾礼没有动作，拉着他的手腕进了房，“顾礼，我自己不是很方便，麻烦你帮我洗下头和背行吗？”  
“啊？好...”顾礼红着脸，有点窃喜。  
肖恩的浴巾要掉不掉，却一直没掉，男色当前，顾礼一时有点期盼浴巾掉下来，又担心自己沉迷美色无法自拔，自慰的时候就更难满足了。肖恩坐在小板凳上，头前倾到浴缸里，松垮的浴巾因为他的动作更加岌岌可危，顾礼看着肖恩因为微微用力鼓胀起来的肱二头肌，和宽阔的背肌咽了咽口水，肖恩拿着喷头完全浸湿自己发丝，顾礼挪开自己看着肖恩流畅的脊柱线条的目光，向前附身给肖恩揉头发，顾礼机械的揉搓，脑海里已经完全是马赛克黄色动图了。他第一次见到肖恩的时候，就觉得邻居小哥身材应该很好，等他真正见到的一丝不挂的肖恩只能感叹自己眼神还不够毒辣，这也太好了把。  
顾礼指挥肖恩给自己冲掉头上的水，看着肖恩的耳朵动了动，顾礼有些调皮的动手捏了捏：“肖恩，你的耳朵.....”，肖恩猛地起身，动作很大，顾礼整个一翻，本来前倾的身体就要栽进浴缸里了，肖恩用力的拽住他的家居服，缓冲了一下他的跌落，没人关注的喷头落在浴缸里，水打在顾礼身上因为水力太大往后冲到了浴缸最远端。顾礼被肖恩拉了一下倒摔的不重，看肖恩因为眼睛进了水不舒服的甩了甩头，湛蓝的眼睛略带红血丝的注视着自己，顾礼的裹胸扣被崩掉，略带弹性的布料迅速弹开，他饱满的胸部直接袒露出一个，家居服的扣子也被崩掉了三个湿哒哒的粘在身上，勾勒出他另一个胸部的线条——明显不是正常男性该有的胸部线条。  
顾礼看着肖恩的眼神转为惊愕，也不知哪里来的勇气，猛地向上坐起来勾住了肖恩的脖子，一口含上了他觊觎已久的下嘴唇，闯进肖恩的嘴里，勾缠住肖恩的舌头，肖恩的反应是木讷的。顾礼刚冲上头顶的勇气迅速消退，一口气哽在心里，眼泪无法控制的从眼眶溢出，“我...我...”暗恋你好久了。他最终还是闭上了嘴，默默的松开肖恩，颤抖着合上自己的衣服，滴滴答答得狼狈地从浴缸中站起身来。他踉跄了一下，肖恩扶住他，把他半抱出了浴缸，顾礼仰着头注视着肖恩，肖恩清澈的蓝眼睛里没有嫌恶，水滴从肖恩清晰的下颌线滑落，滴滴答答的水滴从他的发丝滴落到顾礼身上，顾礼又燃起了一丝希望，他用力地握住肖恩的手腕，“肖恩，你能做我男朋友吗？”顾礼的眼泪大滴大滴地落下，根本看不清肖恩的表情了，但他还是执着地仰着脸，等一个答案。  
肖恩拿过浴巾把人包起来，打横抱起，感受到肖恩的温柔，顾礼勾着肖恩的脖子趴在肖恩的胸口小声的抽噎，喜欢一个人就是上天堂还是入地狱就是他一句话的事。肖恩顺手从一衣柜里抽了件T恤，把人放在床上，顿了下，就解开了顾礼的家居服，顾礼有些紧张的绷直了背，肖恩研究了一下顾礼的裹胸，把它抽了出来，仔细的擦干了顾礼的发尾、脖颈、肩背，然后用浴巾轻柔的托住顾礼的小兔子，白腻的乳肉晃出乳波，肖恩喉头微动，没有停留，继续向下擦干顾礼柔软的小腹，顾礼的泪止住了，肖恩把T恤给顾礼套上，伸手向下一摸，摸到了顾礼完全打湿了的家居裤，把人托起来，侧坐在自己的腿上，一只手托起顾礼纤细的腿，然后脱掉他的家居裤和内裤，再把人放回了床上，让顾礼在床边坐着：“别动。”  
顾礼坐在床边看着他用浴巾胡乱地把头发擦到不滴水，然后擦掉身上的水珠，固定了一下下半身的浴巾，就回转过身来把他抱起来，反身自己坐在床上，让顾礼跨坐在他身上，顾礼细嫩的小花儿因为姿势张着嘴蹭着略有些粗糙的浴巾，一时有些情动。顾礼双手搭住肖恩的肩，哭红的眼睛睁得大大得看着肖恩，肖恩凑近他轻轻地啄吻了他一下：“好。”  
顾礼一时间有点不敢置信：“真的吗？”红红的眼睛又湿润起来，肖恩扣住他的后脖颈，把人拉近自己，吻上了他。这次换顾礼没什么动作了，他太高兴了，这时顾礼才发现肖恩的动作不是很熟练，顾礼勾缠着肖恩的舌头回应肖恩，两个都没什么经验的人一起舌吻真的不顺畅，要不磕到鼻子要不就是舌头转不过来，顾礼收紧自己的手抱住肖恩的后脑勺，乖顺的等肖恩来带领他。  
肖恩进步飞快，他一手扣住顾礼的后颈，一手顺着顾礼的背脊揉捏自己觊觎已久的腰臀。他粗糙的在顾礼口中逡巡，越来越找到诀窍的和顾礼的舌头纠缠，晶莹的口水顺着顾礼的唇边往下滑落，顾礼已经快跟不上肖恩的节奏了，肖恩的手从腰滑到顾礼胸前的丰满，粗糙的手面揉捏着顾礼的乳尖，顾礼股尖一麻，女穴迅速涌出一股儿水来，顾礼侧过头大口地喘息着，肖恩的手掌包裹住顾礼的半边臀部粗暴地用力一捏，顾礼无法控制地呻吟出声，湿润着眼睛看着同样不算淡定的肖恩。  
肖恩把人托起来放在床上，顾礼身上的t恤因为姿势已经完全堆在了他的腰上，肖恩站在顾礼的腿间，低头仔细观察起顾礼的女穴来，顾礼有些害羞得想并起腿来，被肖恩挡住，肖恩用手指轻触上顾礼的肉唇，顾礼马上就舒爽的喘息起来，顾礼的小花儿已经湿透了，张合着挤出晶莹的液体来，他探出两根手指试探性地往里探了探，顾礼喘息立刻加重了起来，感觉到顾礼是舒服的，肖恩就大胆起来，一只手向前探捏住颤巍巍的乳尖，插在顾礼女穴的手也转动起来，顾礼忍不住呻吟吟出声，另一边的饱满无人问津，不由得自己揉捏了上去，肖恩抽出自己的手，扶着自己胀到痛的阴茎，在湿润的蚌肉上来回蹭动着，顾礼期待着，他压抑不住的呻吟时不时散落出来“啊...啊..好热...”但肖恩却始终没有破门而入。  
肖恩把顾礼翻了一个身，让他趴跪在自己前面，并起他的腿从后穴滑蹭到顾礼站立的阴茎，整个人俯下身啄吻顾礼柔美的脊柱线，双手向前捏住顾礼的乳尖，不算温柔的把玩着顾礼的丰满，让顾礼柔嫩得小花舔吮着自己的柱身，顾礼翘着的小肉棒红通通的，在女穴和乳尖的刺激下很快就射了，顾礼回头叫着肖恩，肖恩覆上他的后背，轻轻的用鼻音哼出一个“嗯？”然后和顾礼唇齿交缠，肖恩温柔的吮吻他的舌尖，顾礼被他的柱身磨蹭着肉唇，被肖恩照顾着的感觉太好了，顾礼女穴也没坚持多久就泄了，晶莹的水珠顺着肖恩的柱身滴落进了床单中。顾礼软倒在床上喘着气，感受着肖恩仍然直挺挺的杵在他股间的阴茎，却没有接下来的动作，神智回笼了一些。为什么肖恩不插进来？为什么肖恩没有碰过他的前面？顾礼有点紧张起来，他是不是接受不了？  
顾礼脸颊上的潮红迅速褪去，他蹙着眉头，找了下位置，撅起臀用湿润的肉唇磨蹭肖恩硕大的龟头，“肖恩，你为什么不进来？”


	5. 第五章 射进来

肖恩微微勾起嘴角，终于来了。  
肖恩退开自己勃发的阴茎，“啪”一下一巴掌打在顾礼不见骨的肉臀上，把他翻过来，恨恨得在他乳尖上轻咬一口，顾礼的脸上又开始泛起情欲的粉，“我这儿什么都没有，你想当妈妈吗？”  
“那我要是怀孕了，你会负责吗？”顾礼看着撑在他头上的肖恩。肖恩微眯着眼盯着顾礼，没有说话。顾礼反身跪趴着，高高的撅起自己的臀，肩膀顶在床上，用一个完全顺服的姿势趴伏着，一只手从下面拨开自己滑腻腻的肉瓣儿，滟红的嫩肉开合着，勾缠着肖恩的视线，“肖恩，要了我把....”  
见肖恩不为所动，顾礼有些气急，他放下自己的矜持，伸出一根手指轻轻的插进女穴，来回抽插着，“啊..啊..肖恩..肖恩..”顾礼最满意自己的臀部，他轻晃着自己的臀，臀波荡漾起来，用自己最得意的部位引诱肖恩，臀波似乎要晃进肖恩心里，“肖恩，我想要更粗的..”说着，用另一只手揉捏自己的臀肉，丰嫩的臀肉从指缝中露出，白嫩的臀肉逐渐开始泛着指痕的粉红，顾礼顺着自己的动作呻吟着，“嗯...肖恩，插我...”肖恩在顾礼看不到的地方，露出终于得逞的微笑，阴暗的占有欲和掌控欲从他的眼睛里倾泄而出，他握住顾礼细细的腰肢，扶着自己硬到爆炸的阴茎，硕大的龟头顶在幼嫩的入口，坚定的往里挺进，覆在顾礼的耳边：“那我们明天就去把证领了。”  
顾礼很不适应，他的女穴发育的并没有那么完整，天生比较窄小，而肖恩真的很粗，他不敢约炮，但他也看过小电影自慰，最多也就插进两根手指安慰一下自己，假阴茎他买过但从没用过，肖恩绝对算是尺寸惊人的类型，又长又粗，比他买的那种粗太多了，也许生理上没有那么舒服，但是他太想和肖恩做爱了，想肖恩插进他的阴道，射进他的子宫，想要肖恩完全的占有他。听见肖恩在自己耳边压抑的喘息，肖恩控制着自己温柔的挺进，和喜欢的人结合的心理上的舒服安慰了他。他怕太紧了肖恩不舒服，努力放松自己让肖恩的进到底，感受到肖恩粗硬的阴毛搔在他的臀肉上，他才长舒一口气，终于快到顶了，这种要被顶穿的感觉让他有一种要干呕的错觉。这会儿顾礼还能出神地胡思乱想，还好润滑到位，随着肖恩的进出，叽咕作响的水声，肖恩的喘息逐渐粗重，似乎很舒服。  
顾礼感觉到肖恩的阴茎在体内跳动的更厉害，肖恩的进出逐渐加快，不适的感觉正在逐渐褪去，顾礼也慢慢喘息起来，肖恩轻咬他后背的软肉，顾礼不由自主地收紧了女穴，肖恩轻笑着舔舐他地耳廓：“喜欢吗？”   
肖恩湿润的呼吸打在顾礼潮湿的耳廓上，带起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，“啊...喜欢..啊..”顾礼被肖恩略微退出的阴茎顶着前侧的敏感点转圈开始呻吟起来，他不再压抑自己的呻吟，肖恩喜欢听他叫床，他每叫出声一次肖恩就会给他背上的软肉一个亲吻，肖恩握着顾礼的细腰来回摩挲，肖恩俯下身给了顾礼的后颈一个轻咬：“真乖~”  
肖恩直起身来钳住顾礼的腰，他要开始享用自己的正餐了。  
肖恩一个深顶，让自己结实的小腹拍击在顾礼肥嫩的臀肉上，顾礼被顶的向前一个耸动，昂扬粗硬的阴茎直直地顶到了顾礼深藏在尽头的宫颈，几乎要把他顶穿了，从未有过的深度，顾礼尖吟出声，他感觉到肖恩把棒身抽出来，只留下了最粗大的龟头，顾礼的心随着他的退出而高高吊起，又随着肖恩的顶进而落到实处，随着肖恩的每一次顶进高声呻吟，被顶到深处的顾礼不自觉地绞紧了体内的硬物，肖恩听着他的浪叫，被他夹得头皮发麻，动作开始大开大合起来，他揉捏着顾礼的臀肉，干脆利落地冲顶他，顾礼的臀被拍的啪啪作响，粘腻的水声不绝于耳，顾礼的腰完全软了下去，眼里是色欲氤氲的水汽，失神地望着远处，只剩下高高撅起的臀部，柔顺地接受来自肖恩的占有。  
肖恩暂且抽出来，把软成一滩水的顾礼抱坐在自己身上，让他看着自己，让他的腿跪坐在两边，又猛地顶了进去，顾礼无力地把手圈住肖恩的脖颈，肖恩含吮住顾礼的舌头，两个人交换了一个短暂又湿腻的热吻，肖恩一只手握住顾礼乳房，白腻的乳肉在他指缝中颤栗，另一只手握住乳尖往嘴里送，含吮轻咬顾礼粉嫩的乳尖，一边顶弄起身上的顾礼，这样的姿势让肖恩的每一次冲撞，龟头都能狠狠的顶弄着顾礼的宫口。  
顾礼魂都快被撞飞了，他第一次体会到这样完全的性爱，舒服得绷起了脚尖，“啊..啊..好舒服... ”他喜欢肖恩，全然接受着肖恩每一次蛮横的抽插，娇软又粘腻地呼喊着肖恩，不时凑上去啄吻肖恩紧抿的双唇，得到了肖恩更深重也更急速地顶弄，顾礼在每次肖恩要退出去时不由自主地嘬吮他，挽留他，感受着肖恩的硕大在他体内横冲直撞得探索他，肖恩被嘬得更加凶猛起来，理智逐渐脱笼，他惦记的这个人终于心甘情愿地坐到了他的怀里，乖顺的挨着操，全然信赖着自己。  
这种想法让肖恩的力道逐渐失控，双手凶狠地捏住他的臀肉，将他更大幅度的抛顶起来，“啊..啊...舒服..好..舒服”顾礼借着跪坐的力迎合肖恩配合着他的动作，让他更深的插进自己的淫痒的穴里，肖恩的阴茎鼓胀的更加厉害，喘息也变得急促，看着肖恩有些失控的样子他满意极了，他想看到肖恩更加失控的样子，他凑到肖恩耳边，湿热的呼吸粘腻又色情的舔吮了一遍肖恩的耳廓，他觉得自己骚透了，“射进来，肖恩，我想要你射进来...”肖恩“啪”的一巴掌拍在了肥嫩的臀肉上，顾礼全身一紧，肖恩动作不停，开始更迅猛的冲刺，顾礼的宫口像是被钉死了一般被狠狠冲撞了几十下，他噙着泪仰着头呻吟着“啊..啊..”  
肖恩反手扣住顾礼的肩膀猛地将他往下一按，捏住他的乳肉，死死地抵住他的花心射了个痛快。热烫的精液像是箭一般打在了他的花心上，被喜欢的人内射的双重快感让顾礼女穴的水喷涌而出，浇在了肖恩的龟头上，他仰着头张着嘴却发不出声来，缓了缓自己的呼吸，才低头看着肖恩，肖恩继续把玩着顾礼白嫩的乳肉，由下而上轻吻着顾礼的脖颈，啄掉顾礼眼角沁出的泪，肖恩湛蓝的眼睛里满是笑意：“水真多。”


	6. 第六章 一次哪里够

第六章 一次哪里够  
肖恩看着失神的顾礼，黑色的卷发潮乎乎的粘在他的额角，他白净的脸颊带着情欲的潮红，薄薄的上唇带着润泽的水光略略向上嘟起，带着被啃舔过的肿胀感，唇瓣微张急促的喘息着，他突出的锁骨、细瘦的肩胛骨、脖颈、胸乳、小腹、腰侧都带着不同深浅的红痕，肖恩看着随着顾礼的颤抖打着转儿的胀红的阴茎，抬手握住，用粗糙的大拇指指腹磨蹭他阴茎的小孔，顾礼立刻轻轻吟叫起来，扣住肖恩脖子的力道加重，微微后仰抬头想配合的挺动阴茎，肖恩上下撸动顾礼嫩生生的阴茎，不时用拇指刮蹭龟头，另一只手翻开他的肉唇揉蹭他敏感又脆弱的阴蒂，顾礼马上再次被情欲覆盖，女穴又开始张合得一股一股的涌出水来，肖恩半硬的阴茎逐渐在顾礼地吸吮下开始硬挺起来，顾礼夹着腿无力地颤抖着，嫩挺的丰乳感受着肖恩唇齿带来的快乐，肖恩时而轻吮，时而舔咬，顾礼半阖着眼，挺起胸膛将自己娇嫩的双乳更加送向肖恩，双手紧紧扣住肖恩的肩膀，神情迷乱地吟叫“啊..啊..”  
肖恩抽出阴茎，抱起人，把他压在身下，大大的分开顾礼的长腿，快感突然中断，顾礼睁着雾蒙蒙的眼睛渴求的看向肖恩，原本被堵住的穴口翕张着向外渗出汁液，他一手揉捏着顾礼细小的阴蒂，一手爱抚着顾礼的大腿，俯身轻咬着顾礼的大腿内侧，逐渐亲吻到小腹，然后一口含住了顾礼滴着水的龟头，顾礼不敢置信地尖吟一声，“啊..肖恩”，他双手扶在肖恩的头上，说不清是想推开他还是拉近他，肖恩揉捏他阴蒂的手并没有停下，吞吐几次顾礼的柱身之后，收起牙齿尝试给顾礼一次深喉，“不行！啊...”  
肖恩倒是没想到顾礼直接就射了，顾礼射过两次了，第三次射出来的精水淅淅沥沥的，并不粘稠，顾礼着急地坐起身，抽过纸巾让肖恩吐出来，“对不起..我没忍住..”肖恩推开他的手，捧着他的脸结结实实的吻住了他，顾礼第一次知道了自己的精液是什么味道，我自己还能嫌弃自己嘛？顾礼红着脸，覆着肖恩的手，忘情的和肖恩拥吻着，感受着肖恩的手，顾礼突然神智回笼，往后退开，疑惑看着肖恩，“嗯？肖恩你的手套呢？”  
顾礼有些着急，翻过肖恩的手，水泡早已经挤破，软耷耷的皮推挤在一起，露出了底下泛着水光的血肉，“啊！水泡破了。”  
肖恩看着顾礼略显气恼地皱着眉，担心之情溢于言表，向前顶起顾礼的膝盖，“啊”顾礼惊呼着，控制不住的往后倾倒在床上，顾礼原本细嫩的窄缝水光淋漓因为动作大方的展开，因为他紧绷的身体挤压出一股股粘稠的精液不甘地滑落在床单上，肖恩硕大的冠头跳了跳，他扶着自己硕大的阴茎将下滑的精液蹭上来，缓慢地插进顾礼的女穴，把它们堵回去，拥挤的甬道里发出粘稠的水响，娇小的肉道蠕动着含住体内进入的巨棒，层层软肉像是无数张小口紧紧的嘬吮他硕大的冠头，肖恩发出满足的喟叹。  
顾礼急道“肖恩，啊..”随着肖恩的深顶，顾礼的话断断续续的，“啊..肖..啊..我们...啊..啊”，顾礼双手紧紧的抓住肖恩的右手，不许他动，“去..啊..啊..”顾礼急得都快哭了，抬腿挣扎起来，肖恩被他夹得满足地叹息，大力冲伐起来，滟红的穴口被撑成薄薄的粉肉，，粘稠的精液随着摩擦像是白沫在他们的结合处渗出，“啊..啊..涂..啊....啊”顾礼坚持不懈着，肖恩看着顾礼丰满的乳肉晃动着，一双细直的长腿紧紧缠绕在自己的后腰上，水淋淋的女穴配合的收缩着，却勉力在情欲中保持清醒的样子，忍不住想摧毁这种理智，想让顾礼完全在他给与的欲望里沉沦。肖恩动作不停，俯下身轻咬一口顾礼的颤摇的乳尖，右手扣住他的左胸，乳肉丰满的溢出，然后附到他耳边用牙轻轻拖拽他热气熏红的耳垂，“那我右手不动。”  
“啊.. 啊...啊....好..”顾礼再傻也知道肖恩不想停下来，宫口被顶撞，传来一阵又一阵的快感，软倒的小肉棒又开始硬挺起来，肖恩放肆的进出，娇嫩的穴口死死的咬住硕大的冠头挽留它，又被狠狠顶进的囊袋拍击，粗硬的阴毛扎刺柔软的穴口让顾礼止不住的收缩，肖恩疯狂撞击的他宫口，左手抬起顾礼的臀肉让顾礼的臀部离开床面，借体重从上而下的顶弄他，像要顶穿顾礼的宫口一般狠插他，手也不能自已的发起力来，一阵一阵的快感像激流一样淹没了顾礼，女穴像是失禁了一般连绵不断小股出水，他放声浪叫，“啊..啊......啊....肖..肖恩..啊....”射了多次的小肉棒又开始滴水，顾礼有些承受不住的推拒着肖恩的胸膛，“不行..啊..不..啊...”肖恩把顾礼的臀部抬得更高，贴紧自己的下体，继续用粗大的阴茎填满蠕动的肉道，将顾礼挣动的身体撞回原位，顾礼完全承受不住这么猛烈的快感袭来，他甬道开始剧烈收缩，全身紧绷，本就紧窄的肉道让肖恩觉得动作都有点困难起来，但也更痛快起来，顾礼的水直接喷涌而出，被刺激到敏感的马眼的肖恩粗喘着耸动着，而顾礼射了好几次的小肉棒只能滴滴答答的滴着水拉出淫靡的银丝，肖恩享受着顾礼高潮来临的痉挛带来的快感，毫不动摇地继续操干着。  
肖恩顶住顾礼宫口的硬肉转动着，硕大的冠头搅动着水液，淫水发出扑哧扑哧粘腻的声响，粗硬的阴毛搔遍了顾礼柔嫩的穴口、敏感的阴蒂和肥涨的肉唇，顾礼剧烈地喘息着。肖恩探手打着圈揉捏顾礼敏感的阴蒂，一边继续蛮横的顶撞他的宫口，“啊...啊..”顾礼的身体迅速恢复过来，给了肖恩想要的反应，肖恩更加凶猛的操干着，粗大的阴茎次次夯到最里，他觉得不够，还能更深。他托起顾礼无力的双腿，大张着半举着，让顾礼的女穴被迫朝上，借由体重往下猛夯，顾礼噙着泪，眼神涣散，带着哭腔让肖恩慢点，肖恩腰胯绷紧了前后疯狂摆动，龟头不停得顶撞深处的宫口，顾礼不知道自己被干了多久，反复摩擦的穴肉已经红肿热辣起来，顾礼又痛又爽，呻吟都变了调。  
肖恩的阴茎又一次膨胀起来，硕大的龟头更加鼓胀，加上体重的体位让肖恩的龟头真正地挤开了宫口，顾礼尖叫着绷紧了身体，肖恩按住顾礼的双腿，一次又一次的刺进底部的小口似乎想冲破那硬肉的阻碍。快感铺天盖地汹涌而来，顾礼被翻涌的情潮拍打的晕头转向，他深处的宫口一次又一次的被顶开，顾礼胡乱地伸手被肖恩抓住十指相扣，肖恩的热汗滴落在顾礼泛着潮红的乳肉上，顺着晃动的乳波滑落，他的肉棒直白地挺立晃动着，半天才能滴出一滴清液，但女穴的水却像流不尽一般，每一次被插入就会涌出小股淫水，肖恩只觉得爽到头皮发麻，呼着粗气，亢奋的持续操干，直到顾礼的呻吟变得无力与细碎才大力抽送几次，挤进宫口，精关大开，一股一股稠精喷射进他被强行撑开的小口中，顾礼猛然扣紧了肖恩的手，扬起头绷着身体，女穴再一次喷射出淫水。  
高潮后顾礼无力的瘫软在床上，被肖恩大力揉捏的左胸留下了鲜明的指痕，白腻的肌肤上布满汗水，被凶猛的操干过的肉花已经不能完全合上了，随着肖恩拔出肉棒，跟随着顾礼的呼吸，白浊混着血丝被一股一股的排出顺着滑腻的肉唇流下，娇嫩的穴口完全变得通红，肿大的阴蒂从肉唇中探出头来。看着水光淋漓，淫靡地绽放的肉花，肖恩恋恋不舍的扶着半硬的阴茎在红滟滟的花唇上上下滑动将自己的精液插回甬道里。  
看着红肿的合不拢的肉花，肖恩遗憾地叹口气，轻轻拨开花唇，肖恩揉捏着探头探脑的阴蒂，然后起身探进两根手指，勾弄、揉捻着顾礼甬道里的敏感点，顾礼完全累到睁不开，却娇娇的呢喃着肖恩的名字，花穴在肖恩的逗弄下持续出水，顾礼试图闭上双腿，肖恩拨开顾礼的发丝在他额上轻吻一口，“不做了，我看看伤着没。”见顾礼不回应，他回身清理掉白浊，手指撑开逐渐闭合的肉花，仔细查看了一下甬道，然后把人抱起来去清理。


	7. 第七章 我吃药还是领证？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有时候我的加速器会登陆不上来，哈哈哈，所以海棠会更新的比ao3快一点噢~

顾礼的肉道稍微有点撕裂，伤的不重，前期润滑做的很到位。肖恩搂着人坐在浴缸里，略带餍足地轻咬顾礼背脊上的软肉，顺着脊柱轻咬吮吸着顾礼的后颈，留下了点点梅花绽放在了顾礼白净的皮肤上，被肖恩偏爱的后颈带着淤红，他一只手向前抚弄着身上的人饱经摧残的双乳，上下抚弄顾礼柔软的小腹，阖眼沉醉地用鼻尖磨蹭顾礼的后颈呼吸着顾礼的气息，时而亲吻时而舔弄，周而复始。  
顾礼被大张着腿靠坐在肖恩身上，肖恩的另一只揉捏顾礼肿大的阴蒂，拨开顾礼肿胀的花唇，伸进两指撑开已经闭合的肉道，帮顾礼导出射进去的精液，身上的人呼吸开始急促起来，肉穴诚实地吐着水儿，丝丝缕缕地白浊在水中散开，红通通耷拉着的小肉棒又颤颤巍巍的立了起来。  
肖恩满足地叹息一声，压下想把顾礼拆骨吞吃入腹的欲念，侧着脸轻咬顾礼的耳垂，用舌尖勾勒顾礼的下颚，脸颊。顾礼动弹了一下，略带哭腔呢喃着“痛..”肖恩闻言停下舔舐的动作，略蹙着眉，转动手指问他“是阴道里痛吗？”  
顾礼完全累瘫了，醒转不过来没有答话。肖恩稍微加力地按揉顾礼的肉道，然后探手捏住顾礼已经不能完全硬起来的肉棒，他的阴茎已经胀红得有些不对劲，“啊..”顾礼反应很大，有些醒转过来，泪汪汪得说：“前面痛。”  
肖恩没预料到这个情况，在顾礼的唇上啄了一口，稍微给他清洗了一下，放掉浴缸里的水，自己裹上浴袍，用浴巾包好他，把人抱起来，带着他出了门。顾礼强撑着精神，乖乖的任他摆弄，见他把自己抱出了门不由得瞪大了眼睛，见他圆溜溜的眼睛看着自己，肖恩忍不住逗他，“你的水太多了，我的床睡不了了。”  
顾礼这会儿有些害羞了，见状把头埋进肖恩脖间不说话了，顾礼把门打开，肖恩把人放在床上，调高室内温度，“你先睡，我去买个药。”顾礼看着肖恩宽厚的肩背，困意又席卷而来，不管不顾得睡过去了。  
客厅里，肖恩正在打电话，他稍微说了下情况，认真得听完电话里的叮嘱，让对面的人开药送过来，对面的人似乎提出了什么，肖恩簇起眉头思索了一下，开口道“一起送过来吧。”肖恩回身看到已经熟睡的顾礼，回到自己书房开锁拿出早就准备好的药膏，顾礼因为不舒服微张着腿，肖恩拆开两支药膏，先仔仔细细的给顾礼涂抹在肿大的阴蒂和已经完全充血肿胀的肉唇上，再撑开穴口给湿热的肉道涂抹药膏，因为水液药膏很难附着，白色的软膏被湿热的甬道迅速融化成透明色，甬道里水液涌动，肖恩用配套软棒将白色软膏送进手指无法抵达的深处，顾礼的肉道也不自觉地收缩想闭合排除体内的手指。  
肖恩滚动着喉头抽出手指，肉花迅速闭合挤压出体内多余的水渍，潋滟的水光让肖恩挪不开眼，他深吸口气看着顾礼身上的红痕逐渐开始显露出原本施加的力道，吻痕、咬痕、指痕层次分明，从脖间、肩膀、丰乳、小腹、臀肉、大腿、到腿根，他轻抚着自己留下的痕迹，指尖抚过点点梅花，是他一手将顾礼拉入情欲的深渊，顾礼在他身下为他绽放，也只能为他一个人绽放，他像是逡巡过自己的江山的帝王，按捺住欲望，惬意地长出一口气，来日方长。  
他抽出另一个乳膏，涂在顾礼泛着淤红的软肉上，娇嫩的乳尖早已经受创深重透着不堪重负的血点，这会儿不处理明天就能转变成淤紫。肖恩细致得涂好，收起药膏，拿起成膜喷雾均匀的喷洒在他身上，这种喷雾的意义在于能使得药膏很难被蹭掉，不过只能外用。全部都仔细的上完药之后，肖恩收起药膏，退出卧室，看了眼手机，打开门，“菲勒少校！”贝奇在门外标准地给肖恩行礼，然后将药递给肖恩，肖恩略一点头搬着药箱关了门。  
肖恩从新到的药箱里找出一盒拆开，里面是一个个独立的包装，像是一个加厚版的避孕套，龟头的地方内设了一个注药口，他扶着顾礼红胀的阴茎，拆开包装袋把注药口贴紧龟头的小孔，再给他套上。肖恩收拾完把所有的药膏都放在茶几上，打开另一盒医生推荐的辅助器看了看，又放回去，看着多出来的紧急避孕药和其他备用药品，他捏了捏手里的紧急避孕药不知在想什么，嗤笑一声，一起放在了茶几上。  
他打开顾礼的手机，熟练地翻看着他最近的信息，社交软件的点赞、关注收藏，购买记录，打开他的duochat翻看聊天记录，看到他和丽娜分享自己终于和邻居小哥搭上话的激动，土拨鼠尖叫表情包，表情柔和了下来。肖恩早就不满足于只是远远的观看顾礼的生活，得知顾礼要搬家后，立马着人安排搬家公司接触特瑞，伺机在其新家安装摄像头。前几天拿到顾礼的手机，他在手机内安装的小玩意儿不止能定位，还能让他远程操控顾礼的手机，打开摄像头和话筒，查看顾礼的手机是他这几天干的最多的事情，他简直乐在其中，顾礼买的最多的早饭是鼎福记的包子，喜欢抹茶味的食物，联系的最多的朋友是丽娜也是他的私人医生，喜欢自己做饭，鞋号39，胸围D，最喜欢的睡衣是柔软的吊带小背心裙，喜欢自己，看着他和丽娜商量怎样伺机认识自己。肖恩翘起的嘴角完全压不下来，他给顾礼点好餐，然后回房在他身边躺下，拦腰把人扣在怀里，把头埋在顾礼的颈间，两个人像两柄紧紧贴附的勺子，肖恩鼻息间全是顾礼淡淡的清新的味道，不由地耸动下半身，把硬挺的阴茎插进顾礼肥嫩的臀肉里，舒服得闭上了眼紧紧搂着人一起睡个回笼觉。  
等顾礼醒来时下午三点了，肖恩并不在房里，他肚子饿到不行，看着被放在床头的吊带小背心裙，红晕爬上顾礼的脸颊，给自己套上了，嗯...肖恩没拿内裤给他...，那就..那就不穿了....  
顾礼第一脚踩在地上差点直接跪倒，他勉强撑着床让无力的腿缓了缓，被使用过度的女穴有些火热，最难受的就是他晃动的阴茎传来一阵一阵的酸涩感，顾礼探手摸到套在阴茎上的套，他半梦半醒间感觉到了肖恩在给他上药，担心它掉下来，所以最后他还是老老实实得去衣帽间把内裤穿上了，有些遗憾，唉，骚不起来了。  
顾礼见到肖恩的时候他好像正在工作，戴着耳机看着笔记本的页面展示，面色平静，一言不发。顾礼看不到屏幕，有些好奇肖恩在看什么，肖恩注意到了顾礼，开口打断道：“今天就到这里，报告我会看的，有什么补充的发过来。”说完就合上了电脑，把耳机摘下来。  
他起身走向顾礼，肖恩回家换过衣服了，他轮廓硬朗，身高腿长，表情不多话也不多，整体气质偏沉稳，但是休闲的运动套装让肖恩看起来更柔和了一些，顾礼亮晶晶得看着肖恩走过来，肖恩也笑了起来，蓝汪汪的眼睛像是乍然融化的冰川，“饿不饿？”  
“好饿！”顾礼觉得自己幸福得在冒泡，软软得跟肖恩说道。  
肖恩拉着人慢慢得坐到桌边，把保温箱的吃食拿出来，看着面包咖喱鸡、抹茶虾饺、大米粥、冬瓜排骨汤和小炒菜，顾礼觉得自己的眼睛都有点发绿，急不可耐地吃了起来。顾礼对抹茶虾饺赞不绝口，他满足地吃饱喝足放下碗筷，叫来家务机器人收拾餐桌。  
肖恩陪着他稍微吃了点，等他吃完，跟顾礼说自己回去一趟。顾礼乖乖点头把人送走，然后踱到沙发上坐着，嘴角不由自主地向上翘起，眼睛里是毫不掩饰的快乐，他给丽娜发消息分享恋爱的消息。顾礼的目光落在了茶几上的药盒上，有些害羞的揉了揉耳朵，拍拍自己的脸颊让自己争气点，毫无作用，他简直恨不得原地转圈720度然后起飞告诉全世界他泡到肖恩啦。  
突然，一盒36h紧急避孕药闯进了顾礼的视线，这是肖恩给他准备的吗？犹如一盆冷水迎头倒下，快乐的小跳蛙顾礼终于冷静下来，他有些委屈地想到，这不是说好了领证吗？长的帅的男孩子说的话就是不能信！还TM在床上！淦噢！  
顾礼很生气，他腾地站起来，从茶几抽屉里找出自己的证件，拿起桌上的避孕药就去隔壁找肖恩。肖恩的心情很好，很快就打开了门，看着激动的顾礼有些诧异，顾礼急冲冲地就想兴师问罪，他开口问道：“你满22岁了吗？”肖恩把人拉进来，“满了，怎么了？”  
顾礼委屈得想把避孕药砸在肖恩那张让自己心动的脸上，都满了还不懂我问什么？？！！！顾礼甩开肖恩的手走进客厅，肖恩伸着被甩开的手有些愣怔，一时间想了很多，心开始往下沉，脸色微沉，眼神逐渐开始凶狠起来，思索哪个环节出了问题。他低声得又问了一次“怎么了？”  
顾礼冷静了一下，把避孕药和他的证件分别摆在茶几上，“你明明说....你今天说... ”顾礼眼圈有点泛红，他忍住哽咽，“药是你买的把。”顿了顿，理智开始回笼：“我吃药还是去领证你选一个？”他神色变得冰冷起来，直直地盯着肖恩，“现在就选。”肖恩要是敢让他吃药！他要是敢！他就...他就....他就算了，不要他了，就当自己嫖了个帅弟弟。


	8. 第八章 角色反转

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 害，写的有点不满意，先不改了~本来想把这段过程写的更曲折一点，但是我只想搞搞搞 ，哈哈哈

肖恩紧绷的心瞬间放松了下来，心情像是坐了个过山车，现在正在扶摇直上，看着顾礼一幅你不好好选我就让你血溅当场的神色，逗弄他的心活跃起来，他把手缓缓伸向避孕药，按在了避孕药上，顾礼的神色萎顿起来，伤心之情溢于言表，肖恩顿时熄了火，迅速抽掉避孕药扔开，说道：“我从来没想过让你避孕。”这是句大实话，肖恩不想自己和顾礼之间有任何阻隔，从他盯上顾礼开始就没打算过让顾礼避孕，在他知道顾礼的女性生殖系统并不完整，怀孕几率很小之后就更没有避孕的打算了。  
顾礼并没有立刻雀跃起来，肖恩见状，“跟我来。”顾礼被他拉着走进书房，见肖恩层层解锁打开保险柜，抽出几份证件递给他——身份证件和军官证。  
“我是星际联邦现役军人，今年23岁，16岁入伍至今，军衔少校，编号A763675，你知道联邦对于星际现役军人的婚姻法规定吗？”  
顾礼是震惊的，倒不是别的，他猜到肖恩比他小了，但是没想到肖恩比他小五岁！而且肖恩居然是个军人！  
都星际5378年了，如今联邦情侣结合的形式更多样了，根据数据统计，只有百分之二十的情侣会选择缔结最原始的婚姻，接受一夫一妻制的婚姻法的规制。而联邦对于选择一夫一妻制的军婚要求一直饱受诟病，尤其是只有一方是军人时。由于星际形势紧张，层出不穷的外星生物侵袭地球，多数现役军人在服役期间离开地球，驻守边疆，伴侣可以选择随军，但是大部分伴侣很难接受边疆苦寒和荒凉，抛弃自己的生活去随军也需要很大的勇气，为了保障现役军人的婚姻，这种缔结方式一定程度上磨灭了另一半的婚姻自由权，只有在现役军人对伴侣违法犯罪等特定事项时伴侣才有诉讼离婚的机会，否则婚姻一旦缔结，只要军人不同意，伴侣这辈子就脱离不了他，同样也制定了配套刑事法律让破坏军婚的人承担刑事法律责任，用俗话说就是小三犯法要坐牢。如今的基因医疗救治的适用被局限在军事和特定的医疗领域和事项，因此虽然星际军人伤痛率高达百分之九十二，但只要人没有当场死亡，以军队的医疗水平都能把人从鬼门关拉回来，所以死亡折损率仅占百分之七，伴侣真真正正这辈子都摆脱不了这个人。  
而这会儿顾礼确实有点退缩了，他喜欢肖恩吗？ 他喜欢，他能做到一直对肖恩保持喜欢吗？他不知道。最重要的是，肖恩能喜欢他到为他做到忠诚吗？他也不知道。而一旦结婚相当于把所有的所有的决定权都交给肖恩，他有点不敢赌。  
肖恩神色不变，阴暗中的拳头却紧紧的攥了起来，顾礼还不够爱他，但他等不及了，品尝过甜头的他不想慢慢来了。内心的恶魔嘲弄得在耳边低语，“不要给他选择了！”他是菲勒家族年轻一代唯一一个从军的人，身份特殊，从16岁入伍到现在，鲜少出军区。他从中士到现在几乎一年一级，但军队不是别的地方，他每次晋升都是实打实的军工，履历绝对挑不出毛病，他去的都是最危险的地方，击退胡帕星的虫族的入侵、压制边境内部军的暴乱、星际恐怖组织的反恐、金三角地带的反毒，这就是菲勒家族的晋升方式，军队那百分之七的折损率便是耗在这些地方，他两次差点直接当场死亡。但是还不够，只有晋升少校才能有一定的话语权，调动军区的护卫护卫他进出军区，调整自己的休假期。肖恩好不容易等到机会，家族将他派去边境与艾萨克族大战一场才凭军功从上尉升到少校，终于凑到了在顾礼身边待三个月的时间。同时他多次造势鼓动顾礼搬家，让人收购顾礼所在公司的股份，精心设计顾礼的购房，终于成功的在不被人注意到顾礼的情况下靠近了他。  
而现在，他已经无法再次忍耐在顾礼的生活里只当个观众。  
肖恩极力忍耐着恶念：“我买药是想让你来决定。”  
顾礼看着肖恩逐渐失去光彩的眼睛有些慌乱，莫名的感觉情况有些不对，他猛地上前抱住肖恩，肖恩被他扑得往后一退，顾礼委屈的说：“明明是我担心你不喜欢我后，会不会对我始乱终弃，你为什么这么不高兴？”  
肖恩的思绪被他打断，“我好喜欢好喜欢你！从你帮我挡住要砸到我的箱子开始！但是你呢？完全没注意到我！”顾礼说着恨恨在肖恩的下唇上咬了一口。  
“我很早就注意到你了。”顾礼的表白让肖恩的理智又开始占据上风，他略显粗暴的闯进顾礼嘴里，急躁的勾缠着他的舌头，舌尖相触再缠绕，湿热的深吻后，他稍微后退避开顾礼的追吻，两人的舌尖拉出勾缠银丝，顾礼潮红着脸颊喘息着。  
肖恩决定以退为进。  
他低垂着眼睛，浓密的睫毛半掩住他冰蓝的眼睛，他略显颓丧的说道：“顾礼，我只有三个月的休假期，如果我们不结婚，你没有探望和随军资格。”  
说完他抬起眼难掩伤心直视着犹豫的退缩的顾礼：“忠诚是军人的天职，我能做到对你忠诚，你对我能做到吗？”  
顾礼语塞，角色反转，这次是肖恩把证件和药盒放在了桌上。  
顾礼看到肖恩略带苦涩的微笑，觉得怎么事情的变化这么不可捉摸？难道不是该自己担心吗？怎么肖恩如此忐忑？他略带审视的反问肖恩“你为什么一定能做到？”  
“顾礼，我第一次见你是我19岁，在首都医院，你在花园教小孩子画画。”肖恩的眼眶有些发红，“但是你从没注意过我。”  
顾礼现在已经被巨大的震惊砸懵了头，他确实在首都医院教过一个小孩子画画，是他导师的孩子，四年前。肖恩没有多说，拆出药片放在顾礼的手心，顾礼注视着他微微有些颤抖的手，他知道如果他吃了这片药，他和肖恩也就到此为止了。  
顾礼回想起时刻给他留着退路的肖恩，他在床上忍耐着欲望、又给不知情的自己买了避孕药，又想起帮他扶住箱子的肖恩，想起温柔的给他擦药的肖恩，他反问自己，错过这样的肖恩他会后悔吗？  
会。  
买定离手，顾礼拿起军官证，以为自己人生的赌盘即将开启，他即将豪赌一场。但其实他的剧本已被写好，不论他怎样走，都会走回原来的路上，区别在于他是自愿地走还是被迫地走。

顾礼扑进肖恩怀里，决心抱住这个大男孩，好好的安慰他！肖恩也紧紧回抱住他，让顾礼在各种情形下坚定的选择自己，反复确认他对自己的爱，对肖恩来说带来的精神上的快感更加强烈，他满足的在顾礼脖间叹息着，啄吻着他脖间的软肉，阴茎都直挺挺的蠢蠢欲动。  
他们忘情的拥吻着，两个人相视着傻笑，肖恩急哄哄地就要带顾礼去结婚。顾礼赶紧拉住了他把自己茶几上的身份证件带上，看着肖恩犯傻，顾礼心里的不安早就飞到九霄云外了，他想回家裹胸换衣服，肖恩直接从家里抽出他的长款外套，给顾礼罩上，长度拖到顾礼的脚踝，肖恩在他面前单膝跪下给他胸前的柔软各自一个轻吻，“我喜欢它们，别绑起来了。”  
他们像是所有陷入爱河的情侣一样，满心满眼只有彼此，坐进车里自动驾驶开启，他们又热吻起来，肖恩克制着没有爱抚他，但是唇齿缠绕带来的亲密与爱欲还是让人沉迷其中，车子开了多久他们就热吻了多久，等到达目的地两人分开时，顾礼舌头都麻了，肖恩不舍的嘬了一下他的舌尖才放开他。两个人本想平复一下各自的欲望，但是在这种封闭窄小的空间里顾礼完全做不到，肖恩只好下车两人各自冷静。  
婚姻管理局人很少，他们飞快地拍好照片，办完手续，打印的时间都显得那么漫长。  
两个人牵着手快步走回车内，肖恩开启导航自动驾驶回家，顾礼已经缠绕上来，他像是和驾驶仪争抢肖恩的关注一般，凑上去轻舔肖恩的耳廓，轻咬肖恩的喉结，肖恩火速设定完，反身直接将人按在了椅背上，肖恩的手从裙底探进顾礼的腿根，触到手感略硬的阴茎药套时，两个人都冷静了一下。  
“还疼吗？”肖恩把手抽出来，啄吻顾礼的眼睛。  
“前面还有点酸涩的感觉。”顾礼乖乖的点头。  
肖恩含住他水润的唇瓣，探进他嘴里含吸着他热烫得舌尖，又退出，亲昵得用鼻子蹭蹭他的，“医生说你不能射得太多了，得控制一下。”  
“之前检查的时候，医生说过我两套生殖系统都发育的不太完善..”顾礼想了想，据实以告。  
“你现在情况有些变化，改天再去检查一次把。”肖恩带着笑亲昵的在他脸颊轻吻道。  
顾礼觉得肖恩下午的情绪特别外露，整个人显得毫不掩饰才真正有一点23岁小弟弟的感觉，顾礼傻乐着吐槽说这会儿才相信肖恩只有23岁。  
肖恩也噙着笑，四年的心愿终于落实的喜悦之情冲昏了他的头脑，他湛蓝的眼睛里满是欢快。顾礼快被这样的肖恩迷死了，他太喜欢肖恩为他失控的样子，他起身把肖恩反按在沙发上，肖恩顺从的坐着。  
他含吮了一口肖恩滚动的喉结，然后跪在肖恩腿间，探出嫩红的舌尖在肖恩阴茎的外裤上舔弄着，转着圈儿挑逗着肖恩。肖恩的眼神立刻变得晦暗，顾礼被肖恩盯得心中麻痒起来，正准备有动作。  
“叮咚”，车到了。


End file.
